tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady
Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady is the seventh episode of the fourth season. It first aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996 in the US. Plot Peter Sam is now single-handedly running the Skarloey Railway and is happy with his new position, but when he is late one day, Henry threatens to leave without Peter Sam's passengers next time. Peter Sam is worried and hurries as much as he can, but becomes impatient when he has to wait at the lake for an hour and leaves without a very important passenger: the Refreshment Lady. Peter Sam gives the Refreshment Lady an explanation, but the Refreshment Lady informs him that Henry was joking. Peter Sam is furious, but Henry had disappeared. Characters * Henry * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * The Refreshment Lady * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) Locations * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Crovan's Gate * Rheneas Viaduct * Lakeside * Neptune Refreshments * Sodor Castle * Hawin Doorey * Skarloey Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Four Little Engines. * Stock footage from A Bad Day for Sir Handel is used. * The modified model of OJ from TUGS appears in the water as Peter Sam enters the lake station. * In some UK and US narrations, Henry's whistle is absent at the end when he leaves the station. * In the US version, the Refreshment Lady has an Italian accent. * This is the last time a Guard has a speaking role until the eighteenth season episode Thomas and the Emergency Cable. Goofs * In two scenes, Henry is wearing Gordon's upset face mask. * Rheneas appears as Peter Sam exits Crovan's Gate, but he's supposed to be at the Works. * When Peter Sam puffs by singing his eyes are wonky. * In the American narration, George Carlin says that the Refreshment Lady sells tea and cakes to the "conductor, fireman, and guard", but guard is another term for conductor and he makes no mention of the driver. * The end of the set can be seen as Peter Sam crosses the viaduct. * Duncan passes Crovan's Gate just before the Refreshment Lady scolds Peter Sam, even though he isn't introduced until Home at Last. * When Peter Sam puffs backwards, his wheels are moving faster than he is. * When Peter Sam leaves the station with the Refreshment Lady, the coaches are facing forward, but in the following scenes they are facing backwards. And later when he arrives at the station, they are facing forward again. * When Peter Sam talks to the Refreshment Lady at the end, blu-tak can be seen under his face. * This episode is out of production order, as Skarloey appears, despite being sent to the works in Four Little Engines. In other languages Gallery File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadytitlecard.png|UK title card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyUStitlecard.PNG|US title card File:PeterSamAndTheRefreshmentLadyNewZealandTitleCard.png|New Zealand title card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Greennarrowgaugecoaches2.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel45.png|Stock footage File:ABadDayForSirHandel46.png|Sir Topham Hatt in stock footage File:TheRefreshmentLady.png|The Refreshment Lady File:TheSkarloeyRailwaybreakdowntrain.png|The Skarloey Railway Breakdown Train File:Thepaddleboat.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady.jpg|Peter Sam File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady1.png|Sir Handel in the shed File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady2.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady3.png|Peter Sam and Henry (with Gordon's face mask) File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady4.png|Peter Sam at Lakeside File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady5.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady6.png|Peter Sam on the viaduct File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady7.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady8.png|Rheneas and Peter Sam File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady9.png|Sir Handel File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady10.png|Skarloey and Peter Sam File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady12.png|The Refreshment Lady's stand File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady14.png|Peter Sam File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady15.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady16.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady17.png|Sir Handel and Peter Sam File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady18.png|Skarloey and Peter Sam File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady19.png|Peter Sam and the coaches File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady20.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady21.png|Peter Sam and Thomas File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady22.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady23.png|Henry File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady24.png|Henry with Gordon's face mask and Peter Sam File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady25.png|Peter Sam File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady26.png|The guard File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady27.png|Peter Sam leaves Crovan's Gate File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady28.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady29.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady30.png|Neptune Refreshments File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady31.png|Lakeside File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady32.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady33.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady34.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady35.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady36.png|The Refreshment Lady File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady37.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady38.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady39.png|"Stop! Stop! Stop!" File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady40.png|The Refreshment Lady is left behind File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady41.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady42.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady43.png|Henry File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady44.png|Peter Sam and Henry File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady45.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady46.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady47.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady48.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady49.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady50.png|Henry leaves Crovan's Gate File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady51.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady52.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady53.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady54.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady55.png Episode File:Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - British Narration|UK narration File:Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes